fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Solomon/@comment-1080881-20160110200844/@comment-27150130-20160112183447
@^: Dude you're taking the events inside a virtual universe created by the Moon Cell power and generalized it, which makes no sense. Like I said I played the game 6 freaking times and I don't need you to translate them for me, no ty. Heck you don't even know the difference between the virtual space in the Moon Cell and the real world lol. To make it simple, the Moon Cell virtual world is a grand RM like a MMORPG with NPCs and such that's why the magi in Extra are hackers. If you know about the .hack series, you will find the setting of Extra and .hack very similar. 1) Gil crossing light years via the spaceship that humans of the future managed to create. It is the feats of humanity, not Gil. What if Solomon destroy humanity before they manage to create that ship? Got what I mean? Ea shutting down the RM for abit, did it manage to destroy the entire virtual world? Nope. So my point still stand, he couldn't resist the Moon Cell. Escaping to another virtual world only to start over as a noname guy, such OP feats, much wow. 2) How did the servants get the cheating priviledge? Did you actually play the game? They HACKED into the system. BB got Ten Crowns from the data recorded by the Moon Cell, which granted her special priviledge to to crazy stuffs IN THE MOONCELL VIRTUAL UNIVERSE. The Hakuno team appended that skill to their servants (by unlocking the Origin mystic codes) so that they can damage BB. Remembered how BB create the Alter-Egos by combining data of multiple gods together to become a mess of an existence while being an NPC? Remember her being called "game master"? Feats in MMORPG where you can hack all the stuffs =/= real world stuffs. Do you know the equivalent of Moon Cell records in the real world of nasuverse? It is called the Root. What Solomon did in FGO is more absurd than what BB managed to do within the Moon Cell. If you want the CCC servants to have same feats as they did in CCC, you must somehow access the Root, which is impossible as we knew it. 3) If BB get close to the near side, Moon Cell will wipe her easily. All 4 servants after defeating Kiara were unable to go to the near side in their CCC endings, with Gil being the only one managed to but had to sacrifice 90% of his treasury in the normal ending. I don't care about the feats they achieved within the Moon Cell MMORPG, the fact that they won't be able to pull out those feats in the real world because of the Root never change. Now let me ask you a final question: what will happen if Solomon successfully destroyed mankind, blowing up the entire planet in 2015? Would the future in 2032 exist so you can have your "CCC servants OP"?